


Persistence

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Richie, to his credit, was a persistent bastard, and he never rested when he had an intent on his mind.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Persistence

Richie, to his credit, was a persistent bastard, and he never rested when he had an intent on his mind. 

So, when he came out of the shower and saw that Jon, who was supposed to have fallen asleep an hour and a half ago, was drinking coffee and perched by the computer like some sort of blonde owl with with enough bags under his eyes to pack a long weekend away, which Richie figured was what they needed but he settled for siddling up behind Jon and wrapping his arms around Jon's shoulders.

Immediately, Richie saw Jon's face twist. "Now, now, before you say anything, which you probably will..." Richie turned the chair around, and stared at Jon's displeased face. "I have a nice idea for you and me." He said. 

"This better be good." Jon said with wide eyes. 

Richie grinned. "Oh, yes, it will." He said, reaching out and placing his hand on the side of Jon's face. "All you need to do is get into bed, and I'll do the rest." 

For a moment, Jon only stared. "Are we gonna have sex, or sleep?" He asked. 

Shrugging, Richie smiled. "We'll figure that out once we get our clothes off." 


End file.
